Raven Darkholme
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Personality and Characteristics he is a tall stately beautiful young man with a muscular body with long flowing silkily blond hair and slender violet eyes He''' is calm ,calculating, charming and very manipulative, he is a complex young man. Ever since he was born, he was raised to be a cruel, ruthless person and to manipulate people by controlling them through fear. Because of these skills, he is also an excellent tactician, regularly displaying cunning, perception, and resourcefulness that allows him to take advantage of almost any situation. he possesses good self control, and can lie with a straight face and no physical but he is also overconfident and thinks he can do just about anything by himself. He can be very arrogant, treating his allies with various degrees of disrespect treating them like slaves and flunkies whidh can lead to his down fall. Powers and Abilities Powers: He is a powerful young being with powerful over the earth and all it’s elements he can harness and manipulate the forces of nature, gifted with the power of Elemental Generation an extremely powerful god-like ability to be able to conjure and manipulate natural elements in the world Erath, Air, Fire, Water and Quintessence (Life Energy) though which he can command the forces of nature on Earth, such as storms, volcanic activity, summon rainstorms, hurricanes, tidal waves, earthquakes, make strong gusts of wind, concentrated air blasts, and small and large tornadoes. He is very adept in the use of sorcery and magic and is able to manipulate ambient magical energy for a variety of effects including powerful bolts of energy, protective shields, illusions, levitation, teleportation, conjuration, inter-dimensional travel, transmutation, regeneration, time-disruption, mind control, sleep induction, and the implantation of suggestions in people's mind without them noticing '''Water He has the power to control the element of water (Hydrokinesis). He can manipulate bodies of water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. he can also manipulate the water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under his control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, and leather. He can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of water that he creates from his hands often condensing the water vapor in the air into liquid water and then use it as powerful blasts of water. 　 - Create water out of thin air - Manipulate water - Use water to grab hold of objects - Create force-fields through water - Create shapes that he can manipulate at will - Freeze objects - Create water bubbles that can travel underwater - Create physical embodiments of himself - Evaporate beings at will - Body control since humans are roughly 70% water or if they are made completely made of water he can manipulate a body's muscles to move as he wish or to stop movement completely. Potentially, he could stop a victim's heart or crush his/her internal organs -Solidify water to grab objects -Create watery shapes that he can manipulate at will -Freeze objects -Control and summon rain -Evaporate water -Alter the pressure of water to slice through objects -Scry via water -Throwing beams of aqua energy -Use enhanced intuition '- '''Water Temperature Manipulation: He also possess hydro-thermokinetic powers and abilities regarding this element, meaning that he can alter the physical state of the water he manipulates (between liquid, solid and gas) at will. Changing the phase of water allows for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Ice and steam/fog can also be molded in a diverse range of shapes. Ice provides a degree of hard lethality since it can be molded into spikes or blades to pin down or impale opponents. Steam or mist can obscure a battlefield and mask movement. He can easily superheat and boil water and other liquids to scalding temperatures '-'Razor Rings: he can create multiple simultaneous water rings capable of cutting. '　''' Fire With his ability of fire he is a pyrokinetic and thermokinetic he can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. In the basic application of his power is extinguishing fire and throwing fire, bombarding his opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size. Throw whirling discs of fire and create large wildfires and infernos with a thought. He can use his powers in more advanced techniques such as using pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles, breathing fire, and shooting a pinpoint flame from his finger. Using the more thermokinetic aspect of his powers, he can sense nearby sources of heat and releasing concussive bursts of heat called heat waves. He can manipulate the temperature of an object by thought, melting it by adding it to its heat or making it brittle by taking away the objects heat he also has psychically-based superhuman awareness and understanding able to sense the presence of others by just being in the vicinity and understanding the concepts of dreams almost instantly. -Create balls of fire - Create large wild-fire - Throw blasts of heat energy (Heat Waves) - Extinguish fire - Breathe fire - Throw whirling discs of fire and heat - Absorb the heat of his opponents - Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles - Shoot pinpoint flames with his finger - Sense sources of heat - Manipulate temperature by thought - Melt objects by multiplying its heat - Contact others through telepathy - He is a powerful telepath, able to read, project, manipulate and perceive thoughts -Use his telepathic powers to stun or kill opponents -Communicate with animals, such as dogs, dolphins, cats and ravens -Superhuman awareness -Melt any object or food like chocolate, ice, glass etc -Sense the presence of others -Create rings of fire -Control dangerous infernos -Create force fields of fire -Mend objects that are broken -Throw beams of orange energy -Use fire as explosive bombs -Use fire as a whip - fire augmentation -Use pressure control 　 -Firestorm The ability to summon a firestorm that can cover great distances, from an acre to over a fifty thousand-mile radius. -Flares The ability to project blazing bolts, destructive, incinerating long-range beams of fire from any part of one's body at will . -Welding and Fusing One can control his flame to perform the most delicate welding jobs. He can fuse craters, holes, or openings in walls, floors, ceilings, or the ground -Blazing Bolts: The ability to project blazing bolts, destructive, incinerating long-range beams of fire from any part of one's body at will (he could blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort). -Blazing Bolts: The ability to project blazing bolts, destructive, incinerating long-range beams of fire from any part of one's body at will . 　'' -Fire Projectiles: The ability to make constructs out of flame (fireballs being the most common attack he uses) and hurl them at opponents. Also includes shooting a steady stream of fire from the hands. -Fiery Projections: The ability to generate, project, and create virtually any shapes, objects, constructs, weapons, and even beings composed of fire from any point on one's body. -Spontaneous Combustion: The ability to spontaneously combust and/or engulf any portion of or all of oneself in fiery plasma without harm to oneself whatsoever. causes things to explode or burn with one's mind. '''Time Bombs: can create balls of plasma, which he calls his "time bombs." These "bombs" explode with concussive force. he can produce marble-sized "bombs" which have little concussive impact and which he uses for playing pranks. he has produced "time bombs" ranging up to the size of beach balls, which, when they explode, can smash tree trunks and even metal objects. The amount of concussive impact depends on the size of the bomb she creates, and he can, at least to some extent, control the amount of time until it detonates. he has learned increasingly greater control over the energy he generates. he can now muffle the sound of the detonation to a limited extent and generate explosive energy as streams that respond to his thought directions. Now possessing greater control over his powers, he can even reabsorb the energy of non-detonated bombs Energy Plasmoids: Raven possesses the ability to generate what he calls "fireworks:" energy globules that varied in degrees of power and intensity. The globules obeyed his mental control, traveling where she directed them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when she wished. These combinations could result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a fairly powerful detonation, capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. Jubilee could absorb the fireworks back into her own body without harm. he has the potential to detonate matter at a sub-atomic level. 　 　 Telepathy: Though his power of fire he is a High order telepath. He possesses vast mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings he is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a vast, potentially limitless radius though for safety prefers a radius of 550 miles (on Earth). With little effort he can greatly extend that radius. Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as his own. Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. Astral Projection: can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. Dilate Power: The ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. Download Information: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. Induce Pain: The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translating new languages. Mass Manipulation: The ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. 　''' '''Mental Amnesia: The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. 　''' '''Mind Transferal: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another being within a undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telepathic Immunity: Immune to any form of others' telepathy–including telepathic attacks, probes or even attempts at communication. His brain even developed a "trap" for any telepath that goes too far into his mind. 　''' '''Psionic Shields: His mind possesses a natural defense against telepathic detection or attack. These psionic shields rendered his mind "slippery" and invisible to telepathic beings unless they knew precisely what to mentally scan for. Thought Sensing: He can use the mental signature of a being to track it and can detect life-forms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent and can communicate with it emphatically if it does not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world Air ' With his areokinetic powers he can manipulate aspects of said element, including wind and clouds; he can even turn his breath into a weapon. He can move objects using his elemental power; He can even conjure clouds and even use his power to soundproof rooms. He can create windstorms and powerful tornadoes, hurricanes, and various winds that are capable of moving a vast number of objects/people including levitating an entire building or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. His power over air pressure has also been used to crush powerful objects such as ships he can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear. He has the ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. He can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the sound-waves that travel through the air. He also has been known to talk to the Air and that it has even responded. -Manipulate aspects of said element - Convert his breath into weapons - Move objects at will - Conjure clouds - Create soundproof rooms - Create windstorms and tornadoes - Control temperature of air - Freeze people and objects - Create air bubbles for traveling underwater - Super-Hearing abilities - Recall other people’s memories - Read the history of an object by touching it ('Psychometry: ability to touch an object and instantly know a history of many events concerning the object such as all of its previous owners, events that took place around the object, and the possible future of the object and its future owners - Become invisible - Precognition (Also seen as Premonitions the ability to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. It is done by mentally scanning the various alternate futures, rather than using deduction based on current knowledge) -Suck the air and wind out of living beings -Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures -Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element) -Has greatly strengthened and amplified agility and flight -Create highly destructive windstorms, whirlwinds, tornadoes and storms -Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will -Use his breath as ice -Use air shields -Shoot air blasts at his opponents. - Control air vortexes Premonition-'power of premonition (a.k.a. Foresight, Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Prescience etc) is the ability to see the past, present and the future in various ways this is a rare and most desirable power '　 Earth ' With his geokinetic and Chlorokinetic powers he can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. He can also create earthquakes, levitate and throw rock and stone, create trenches, and cause avalanches and mudslides. Though his power of Earth (As it is the element of substance) he has the power of psychokinesis (Telekinesis), the power to levitate and manipulate objects with the power of his mind. With his telekinetic powers, he can not only hurl rocks at his opponents he can mentally throw objects such as flatware, trashcans, books, people, brooms etc. he can levitate himself and can defend himself with a telekinetic barrier, and fire pulses of sheer telekinetic power. - Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure - Throw bolts of green energy with concussive force strong enough to destroy a small mountain. - Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, etc. - Create earthquakes - Create drenches - Form avalanches and mudslides -Create earthquakes and fissures -Create pillars of earth -Teleport forms of earth-related materials -Earth Material Manipulation he is not limited to rock or soil alone. can also manipulate coal, gems, crystals, and other earth-based material, like meteorites. -Quicksand By turning the ground to quicksand to immobilize an enemy, or catapult into the air and soften the earth to ensure a safe landing. He can also do the reverse of this, compacting sand together to create harder projectiles or a firmer grip on the ground. - Levitate and throw rocks -Earth-Speaking the ability to communicate and sense the location of vegetation. - Can cause plants to grow in any environment and is able to multiply any plant. - Manipulate certain types of metal that have a composition with a substantial amount of Earth in it. - Telekinesis - Hold telekinetic barriers and throw fire pulses of energy '-'He also has the ability to heal wounds using the warmth of the earth '-'Sense and visualize people -Sense vibrations of the earth -Travel underground -Drag or sink people under the ground 　 　 '　 　''' '''Magma Manipulation: Raven can psionically cause magma, or molten rock, from far beneath Earth's surface to rise to and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. He can also telekinetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. He does so by turning nearby rock molten and then telekinetically hurling it at his target. Telekinesis: Ability to psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality and can rearrange the molecules of his own clothing to replicate any kind of attire he wishes. He can also move and levitate other people he can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and he can fire mental force blasts that can “shatter mountains.” he can use his telekinetic powers for a verity among them are- Bio-Blasts: The ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which are generated from the body's extrasensory potential. Biophysical Control: The ability to control living organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. Concussive Blasts: The ability to project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from the brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. Enhance Physical Traits: The ability to use telekinesis to enhance speed, strength and fighting skills to super-human levels. Ensnare Opponent: '''The ability to constrict a foe using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough. '''Inanimate Disintegration: The ability to cause inanimate objects in their presence to disintegrate. Intangibility: The ability to phase through solid matter by mentally shifting the molecules of the body around another object's as the user moves forward Force Blasts-''' are blasts of concussive force that knocks his target flying through air. This power can be channeled through both the eyes and hands. This power can cause harm and even death '''Geogenism- the ability to create Geological happenings such as Volcanic Eruptions, Avalanches, Mud Slides, Geyser Formations, disruption and shifting of Geological Plates (Plate Tectonics) etc Quintessence and Absolute Energy. Raven can control the power of Quintessence, the fifth element. This power manifested itself in energy blasts and conventional electricity, allowing him to attack an opponent using powerful lightning bolts and to form an electrical shield around himself. In addition, his powers allowed him to talk to objects and bring electrical appliances life. His ability to use Quintessence is so advanced that he is able to raise the dead (Though they must not be dead for more then two days) and has the power create new life - He can revive, absorb, re-channel, and preserve the life-force of any kind of life-form, meaning that he can take life energy from one person and give it to others and heal himself with the same life energy. -Wield Absolute Energy - Project a force-field of pure energy - Release blinding light - Create lightning bolts (Quintessence) - Bring sentient beings and electrical appliances to life through Quintessence -Bring inanimate objects to life -Open whitish blue folds in time and space - Track down others via Electromagnetic auras - Superhuman Strength - Patch into radio signals - Reveal the true form of another. -Throw Beams of Energy -Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force in order to disintegrate a target this is extremely powerful as it can kill the victim on contact. '-'''Create reality zones where the reality follows his wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, they automatically become part of its reality. '-'Creates barriers of energy and electricity -Lightning generation -Lightning redirection '''Electromagnetism: '''Raven’s body can generate Raw Electromagnetic Energy, which he has learned to manipulate, control, to sense sources of electromagnetic energy, electricity and magnetism and administer as a range of attacks with a range of uses; he can charge devices with electricity, and alternatively drain the energy from them into himself, magnetize and demagnetize metals. '''Atmokinesis: '''Raven can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms, as well as sleet and hail. He is capable of summoning lightning from a benign sky, manifest violent storms, call up freezing blizzards and bring all forms of precipitation to bear. '''Empathy': A telepathic talent which enables him to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures (from people, animals, to plants) and can broadcast his own feelings to influence other people's emotions. the power to absorb emotions, enabling his to feel the feelings of others. Emotion Negation: '''He can also use him empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". '''Force Emotion: ability to force outside emotions into other people, consciously or otherwise Spiritual Energy Absorption: Raven can draw on the spiritual energies of all of Earth’s living beings Nature Control: Raven can command the forces of nature on Earth, such as storms and volcanic activity he can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. He can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, he is able to hear the voice of Earth speaking to him. Curative Healing: Raven is known to have great powers to heal injured living beings and to cause living beings to grow. Geomagnetic Link: Raven is tied very closely to Earth. As it is affected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. The Earth lends him strength by its simple existence He draws on it all unconsciously. Superhuman Strength: Under normal conditions, Raven possesses the physical strength of his people which is beyond a well conditioned athlete and can lift as much as 25 tons. However, he can channel vast amounts of energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 100 tons with ease. Superhuman Stamina: As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Helios can exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. Dark Psyche: Raven has Dark powers to release the dark side of a person's personality, and make them evil and under his compete control . Pheromone Control-'' Raven is able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so as well as his Hypnotic Charm. He has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even a dog’s senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. '''Superhuman Durability': Under normal conditions, Raven possesses the physical durability of beyond a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from powerful Beings while weakened and remain unharmed. Superhuman Reflexes: He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance this reflex with energy, to the point he can pluck out of the air with his hand, as swift and fast as the likes of Carpet with ease. Superhuman Speed: Under normal conditions, Raven possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of energy to far greater speeds. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second; allowing him to circle the world in about 3 hours Hypnotic Charm: Raven has the ability to manipulate the energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle but powerful influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Demetrius to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. Creative Force: thanks to his Bond to the earth and the universe is the male embodiment of the spirit of life, growth, harvest, and renewal on Earth Force of Life: '''At full power he can control life and death itself and use this as a healing power and can also turn general positive emotions negative. ''　 M-Factor Activation: He can use his at a molecular level and often uses it to activate latent mutant genes in individuals, granting them active mutant powers. He has also implied that, once given, he can also take these abilities away, presumably by returning the appropriate genes to their latent states. Animal Rapport: Ability to communicate with all forms of animals and his presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. Extraction and Transportation of Souls: Able to extract and move souls from organic/inorganic structures to another organic/inorganic structure. In addition, he can attack his opponents by thrusting a soul at them Toxic immunity- Raven is also immune to most known Earthly diseases and infections. He is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins but can be affected if exposed to great quantities. Reality Manipulation ''(latent): Raven’s power over energy and Quintessence is so great that he has the ability to manipulate reality itself by tearing down the walls of energy that separate our reality from others allowing him to change it at his command. Practically omnipotent reality warping powers on a potentially infinite level. His abilities are so great that even at such a young age he can create “pocket” universes in alternate realities (A pocket universe is a cosmos that does not equal our own in size.) however due to the amount of power it takes and his lack of understanding of this power makes him hesitate to use it when he does sometimes he gets nosebleeds or is somewhat fatigue '''Sorcery and Magical Energy Manipulation': Raven can manipulate magical energy, i.e. deflecting or casting spells this is done by manipulating the ambient mystical energy of the universe, along with local magical energy, he can perform a great many functions. Commonly he uses Mystic Bolts, Transmutation, Conjuring of objects, Hypnotism he can also alter his appearance, taking the shape of other humanoid beings or teleport himself across great distances. One of the main aspects of his magic has been the enhancement of his natural beauty and allure so that men and women, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for him. He has enchanted his lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually anyone a slave to his will, obedient to his every command, for about a month. Subsequent kisses enable him to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. His knowledge of arcane lore enables him to cast spells with a variety of specific effects Abilities 　''' '''Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, he takes advantage of his powers in a fight by reading his opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving his the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and he can also use his telepathy to mask his presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. he also creates telepathic illusions to distract his enemies while fighting them Martel Arts Master-'''Raven is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained for various martial arts for 3 years He has mastered over 127 styles of martial arts. '''Enhanced Intellect- Raven possess a keen cognitive intellect for thought, reason, planning and problem solving possessing an encyclopedic knowledge on a wide variety of topics, and is a master in the field of philosophy 　 Weaknesses ''' '''Emotional control- This is his biggest weakness as extreme emotions can cause world-wide devastations feelings of rage or hatred can cause him to suck the life out of everything the life force to drain out of plants animals and humans in this stage he is the most dangerous. Physical Condition: his powers while very powerful and nearly limitless are affected by his physical condition: when well rested, in good health he can battle or use his powers for days Overextension: Despite this enhanced precision, his powers particularly if he had been straining himself or using his powers excessively his powers could backfire causing elemental disasters that will take years to undo. Category:Characters